Rock falls and Paper Flies
by RavenRose7
Summary: Raven's life finally seems to be in order but then of course Tera has to come back. Tera may look helpless but soon she takes Raven captive and powerless. How can she convince her friends that she didn't just run off when she can't even get out of the roo
1. Chapter 1

(Hey guys! I know it's been more than forever since I've written and the reason doesn't really need to be said here. All that matters is that I'm gonna try and get back into writing and what better to write then teen titans stories? My favorite! I hope you all enjoy and I hope it's at least decent from being off for so long!)

Rock falls and Paper flies

Chapter 1 - The rocks come flying

The purple cloak swirled around her pointlessly and the slim teen inside of it was trying despretly to concentrate on anything but what was really on her mind. Him. Things had been going good. Actually good. Raven sighed softly and shook her head, stepping gently to the ground from the place where she had been levitating. It was hard to say that Raven's life had ever been good but she had actually been starting to consider it as a good life. She had her friends which were more like her family now, they had long since defeated her demon father, and the crime rate was low this time of year. On top of everything Beast Boy...Garfield she corrected in her mind...seemed to have been getting over Tera. She had left him broken hearted and Raven couldn't help but have sympathy for him every time she saw that broken look in his eyes. That look had begun to go away though and that was what had been making things worthwhile. She felt like she had been making Beast Boy slightly happy, as a friend or something more she wasn't sure though.

"Why the hell did she have to come back and ruin it all..." Raven's soft voice filled the room and broke the silence in a sickening way that left Raven wishing that she had only thought it.

Two days before this they had all been in the town, out for pizza. Cinderblock (did this guy ever stop coming around?) had attacked and the titans had gone off for what they thought would be an easy battle. Then of course, OF COURSE, the traitor blonde would show up in the middle of the battle. She had to have landed right in front of Beast boy, the first boy to ever have captured Raven's heart and not known he was doing it, and smiled. She had to have reached forward and touched his face then fainted away at his feet.

Raven felt a tear ripple down her cheek and she brushed it away angrily. She was being stupid but she couldn't help feel betrayed. When Tera had landed there nothing but pain and love had swelled into Beast Boy's eyes and that made Raven hurt. Every part of her hurt because of it.

The won the battle easily, without Beast Boy's help becuase he was staring down at her dumbfounded the whole time, and then all but Raven had rushed over. Robin had refrained himself, Raven saw that, but he was angry. So was she.

How dare rock girl come back?  
She had no right!  
After everything she did to us!

Robin and Raven's thoughts had run the same.

Cyborg and Starfire, always optimistic, had been over-joyed though Cyborg looked a little uneasy. Beast Boy had simply seemed striken. The had scooped the unconcuoise girl up after that and taken her back the tower for some first aid. Beast Boy had come around by this point and was carrying her like a bride, then had asked Raven to heal her. She had refused.

"Raven heal her." He had commanded, laying Tera down on the bed.

"No." Raven's answer was angry though she tried hard to keep her tone level.

"I don't care how much you hate her! HEAL HER!" He had exclaimed and Raven had glared at him. Beast Boy always was the one to get upset quick, or to over-dramatize things.

"She'll be fine without me healing her. She can heal on her own." Raven had stated and then easily glided out of the room. Beast Boy hadn't spoken another word to her that day. She knew he was being extremely over-dramatic, almost to the point of a child's behavior, but had said nothing. All this had been two days ago.

Since then Tera had woken up and been nursed back to health by Beast Boy. She swore that the last memory she had was of standing on the rock surrounded by lava and trying to save her good friends. Raven could see in the girls eyes that this was a lie. Robin had been watching carefully but made no move to welcome Tera in any way. Starfire was showering her with gifts and Cyborg was in between both. Raven was like usual or so she tried to be.

Everything was wrong now. Wrong wrong wrong.

"Why did this have to happen?" Raven whispered into the empty room and the darkness around her seemed to be saying "Why would we know"  
Raven took a deep breath and shook her head. She knew that it was useless to think that Beast Boy would ever think anything much of Raven other than a friend that was occasionally friendly.

Whatever he want to believe.

A sudden knock on the door had Raven jerking her head up and frowning. "Who is it?"

A seemingly weak voice carried back. "Tera. Raven can I talk to you?" 


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey guys! More more more! I hope you like! REVIEW PLEASE!?!)

Chapter 2 - More Dangerous then you think

A seemingly weak voice carried over. "Tera. Raven can we talk?"

Raven would have glared a hole in the door if she could have and almost said no. Was so close to laughing and saying "Stay away from me traitor or I'll do things that would have made my father cringe." As soon as the thought was in her head Raven cursed in a whispery sound and shook her head. That was uncalled for. Now she was the one acting immature. Raven told herself to answer it, have a calm discussion with Tera, and get on with life. Nobody had to die. Right?

Raven sighed and began moving towards the door. "Sure." She responded, barely loud enough for Tera to hear. Thoughts were falling through her head like raindrops and she couldn't seem to focus on one. What does she want to talk about? Where is Beast Boy? Why did she have to talk to me? Why did she have to come back? Where did she come from? Why? Why? Why? Was what her mind finally settled on. All this happened in a matter of seconds, the time it took for her to cross her room and begin to open the door. As the door slid open Raven started to talk.

"What do you need Tera?" She asked immediatly and Tera looked at her in the same way she always had. A mixture of confusion, jealousy, and false kindness.

"Just wanted to see if you were okay...and suggest that we go outside to talk." Tera said in a breathy voice that was made to make her sound more sick then she was. A put on, Raven was sure.

"What's wrong with right here?" Raven asked softly and then rolled her eyes at Tera's timid expression. "Fine." She only obliged so that this would be over with faster.

The two walked down the hall and towards the elevator that was near the living room. Tera had a slight limp, or at least was limping, and Raven fought the urge to roll her eyes again. Raven actually cheered up a bit as she heard a bit of the conversation from the living room before boarding the elevator with the girl she hated.

"Starefire stop drinking the katsup girl! We have to get a new bottle every week and I won't have any for my hotdogs!" Cyborg's voice called followed by Starfire's confused giggle.

"Why would you eat the warm earth animal Cyborg?" She asked genuinly and Cyborg groaned. Beast Boy's excited laugh followed and Raven could tell he was grinning.

"Yeah why do you eat those Cyborg! Tofu dogs are much better!" The green boy shouted right as the elevator doors closed and Tera and Raven began their descent downwards. Silence engulfed them, even though Tera was humming in a happy way, and Raven felt like if she was in the elevator much longer she would blow up. Or maybe blow Tera up.

Finally with a slight beep the elevator reached the bottom floor and Raven and Tera were soon scaleing out onto the rocks that faced the ocean surrounding titan tower. Tera sat down but Raven remained standing and waited for Tera to say something. Finally she did.

"Raven I wanted to make things right with the titans. All the titans. I've been here for two days and I told you what I remember last." She said quietly and looked up at Raven. Raven nodded indifferently.

"But you still hate me. You don't trust me." Tera replied then smiled slowly. "I don't blame you..."

"What?" Raven's voice was interested now and that was just what Tera had been looking for.

"I don't blame you for not trusting me. Those saps in the tower do but little Raven doesn't." Tera laughed and her voice was stronger now, not at all helpless or hurt. Raven's eyes flashed angrily and her hands glew purple as she prepared to attack Tera.

"Why the hell do you keep doing this!?" She shouted angrily and Tera laughed again. She stood up and glanced at the tower once, twice, then Raven suddenly had the sickening feeling that she was trapped. A moment later a blanket of blackness covered her and a large knot formed on the back of her head. Raven dropped to the ground, unconcouis, laying next to the rock Tera had just used to knock her out.

"Because it's so much fun." Tera whispered and slowly began to silently drap Raven's body back to the tower. Get rid of little Raven, say that she ran away, then use the titans depression against them.

"Slade doesn't have to make evil plans for me anymore." She said proudly and began to think up the story she would tell the titans. 


	3. Chapter 3

(Hey guys! I'm continuing on in the story! I hope you like it but only one person has reviewed so I don't know! Thanks so much for reviewing Pollimigo!!!!! Remember guys, just like in every other story I have a thank you page at the end, thanking EVERYONE!)

Chapter three- Eternity in a day

Darkness surrounded her by the dark was beginning to lighten around the edges. Slowly her vision came back and all though it was blurry she could see. Raven's head throbbed terribly and if she wasn't mistaken there was a smell of blood coming from it. Pulling her hand up she felt where it hurt the worse and winced as her fingers ran lightly over the large lump. Sighing Raven looked around the room where she was being kept and saw white walls. The floor under her was uncomfortable white tile and it was slightly chilly. It was too close to being a freezer and this actually frightened Raven. She felt like she had scratches on her legs and wondered if she had been dragged off. Suddenly her memory came racing back to her and despite every pain in her body she jerked to her feet and started yelling.

"TERA! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! BETRAYING BITCH!" Raven shouted in anger, though she had never been much for cussing. She tried to summon up her powers but nothing was happen and she dismissed it as simply being in too much pain.

"TERA LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!" She screamed again then let out an exasperated sigh. Screaming was clearly going to get her no where. She looked at the walls around her and walked slowly to one, pulling back her arm, then delivering a punch to it hard enough to send Cyborg crashing into a wall. The wall didn't even tremble. Raven glared at the wall and punched again then soon began kicking it and simply beating both fists against it. She HATED being locked up and had always been scared of it. She needed out of this captive room and she needed to rip Tera's head off her neck. Anything to get back at the traitor.

Raven beat on the walls again angrily yelled for help. She was furious at this point for two reasons. One was the situation and the other was she knew that if she was angry she would be afriad and she couldn't allow that to happen.

Meanwhile in the titans living room Tera was retelling the dramatic and desprete story of Ravens "Departure".

"...and I begged her not to go but she just wouldn't listen! She said that all she did was cause you guys trouble and that you were better off without her. She confessed to me that she could never consider you as family." Tera told dramatically, saying the last bit in hopes of upsetting one of them. It worked and Starfire looked ready to burst into tears.

"BUT FRIEND RAVEN WOULD NOT LEAVE US! WE WERE HER FRIENDS! WE DID THE HANGING OUT WITH HER AND EVEN GOT HER TO EAT THE HOT EARTH CANINE WITH US! SHE WOULD NOT LEAVE!" Starfire exclaimed and Robin laid a hand on her arm to quiet her.

"Calm down Starfire. So she just flew off Tera? Did she say where she was going? Or what direction was she flying in?" Robin asked quietly, clearly distraught about the situation but trying to hide it.

"Yeah she didn't say where she was going..." Tera replied quietly, not answering the last question. Robin was about to ask again but Beast Boy spoke up first.

"Dude this isn't fair! Just let her go! Raven's always being so moody and depressed!" He said upsetly, though he didn't seem to mean it.

"Yeah and you always telling her that she's moody and depressed probably didn't help her mood BB." Cyborg glanced at him and Beast Boy glared.

"This isn't my fault." Beast Boy shot back at him and Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"Might as well be. They way you've been treating her after..." He trailed off quickly and glanced towards Tera, who was looking at him innocently. "Nevermind."

Beast Boy bristled and looked like he was about to say something else but Robin shook his head and stood between the two. Starfire was still in hysterics.

"I imagine that Raven will come back soon. Until then everyone go on with what they were doing." With that he walked back over to Starfire and everyone knew that the conversation was over. Tera shrugged, glanced at Beast Boy, then walked out of the room quickly. Beast Boy looked like he was going to follow her then simply shook his head and went and sat on the couch. Robin walked back over to Cyborg for a moment.

"Does anything strike you odd about Tera's story?" He asked quietly and Cyborg nodded.

"Raven considered us her family, at least I thought she did, and the girl wouldn't confess anything to anyone, let alone Tera." He replied and Robin nodded.

"I think somethings going on and I intend to find out what." He sighed and looked towards Beast Boy. "Soon."

"LET ME OUT!" Raven's yells echoed through out the room. She was standing in the middle of it, still unable to use her powers, and still yelling to be let out. Her voice was slightly hoarse by now seeing as it had been almost an hour of straight yelling. She heard a noise suddenly and froze, looking around. She waited cautiously and the seconds ticked by. Suddenly a panel that had been invisible before appeared in the wall and lifted out, revealing a door. Tera stepped through the door and smiled nastily at Raven.

"Hello." She said happily, as if everything was perfectly normal. Raven didn't let her get another word in. She threw a punch at Tera but she stopped it easily and pushed Raven back.

"Don't try and hurt me Raven. That's a very bad idea." Tera said happily and Raven glared daggers at her.

"What's going on? Where the hell am I?" She asked in bad temper and Tera tilted her head.

"You are my captive. The team thinks you have run away and you are in a room that neutralizes powers." Tera explained quickly and Raven's eyes glowed slightly red in her anger.

"WHY?" She shouted suddenly and this cause Tera to laugh.

"Because I can. All of you are so gullible. Believing that little old me had come back and couldn't remember anything!" Tera laughed again and Raven couldn't help but cringe from it. "Beast Boy's the easiest to drag along."

"If you hurt him I'll kill you." Raven spat at her and Tera raised her eyebrows then grinned.

"Aww do you have a crush on him Raven? Too bad babe. He's in desperate love with me. I'll break his heart too. I'll hurt all of them. Emotionally then physically. There's nothing you can do about it either. You're helpless." Tera shook her head and stepped back towards the door. "You'll rot in here Raven. You'll die. No food, no water, no people. Alone in the tiny little room. Have fun." Raven's eyes were saucers now as she realized what Tera was doing.

"DON'T!" She shouted, starting forward again and Tera lifted her eyebrows once more.

"Scared Raven? I didn't think it was possible. Good-bye." Tera said softly then quickly left the room. The panel slid back into place, locking Raven once more into the room. Raven could feel the walls closing in and finally the fear settled into her. In her mind and heart. Finally she began to scream.

(REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!)


	4. Chapter 4

(Thanks for the reviews guys and it means a lot that I've at least gotten this many! I really hope that more people will read and REVIEW! PLEASE?! Tell me what you think, good or bad! I'll take critsizm too!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^_^_^_^!)

Chapter 4- Raven's fear and Beast Boy's love

She screamed untill her throat ached and kept screaming untill she had no voice at all. She pushed despretly on walls and wept and finally was able to calm down enough to sit in the middle of the room and pretend the walls were staying where they were supposed too. Nobody knew about her fear of small places. NOBODY. How did Tera find out? Raven took a deep breath and let it out slowly before standing up and looking around. The light in the room was dim and cast a white glow over the teen now struggling for sanity.

"I'll be okay. I'll find a way out." She whispered softly and finally found some form of calm. She stood for a few moments then sat down and tried to think of a way to get out.

Robin sat in the living room, watching out of the large window and trying to make logic work with the situation. He knew that Tera was lying. She had to be. Raven wouldn't just leave like that, would she? Of coruse not. Starfire was still in hysterics and Cyborg and Beast Boy were out looking for her. He hadn't seen Tera since she had told them about Raven. Robin sighed and turned, deciding to go check Raven's room for a clue of where she would be.

"Maybe if we get lucky she'll be there..." He murmured though he knew she wouldn't be. As he headed out of the room he suddenly stopped. Tera walked past him and smiled kindly.

"Where ya going?" She asked like nothing was happening.

"To check Raven's room for clues of where she is." Robin replied, staring to walk again. He didn't want her knowing that he was suspicious of her but that didn't mean he had to be nice to her. Tera went pale, though Robin didn't see it, and turnedd, chasing after him.

"I just checked in her room. You don't need to. There's nothing there." She said quickly, her cheeks now flushed red. Robin eyed her upsetly then kept walking.

"Sorry but I think I'll check myself." He said, his voice dismissing her like only a leader's voice could. Tera opened her mouth to say something else then shook her head and turned, going back to the living room quickly. Robin got onto the elevator and rode it up to Raven's room. He stood in the hallway outside of her room and rose his hand to knock.

She's not there stupid....He thought, mentally slapping himseslf before simply walking into the room. It was dim and a statue of the comedy and tragedy masks sat in the middle of the room, seeming like it took up an immense amount of space though it didn't. The bed was made up tidily and the bathroom and closet doors were shut. Robin walked into the room slowly and peered around, though nothing stood out. Walking forward slightly his foot caught something and he looked down.

Raven was pulled from her thoughts when she heard walking on the floor above her. She started screaming again though she had little of a voice left.

"HELP! WHOEVER IS UP THERE!?!?!?!?! HELP ME!!!!!!" She screamed despretly then collapsed back onto the ground, hopeless.

"Please help me."

Robin examined the ground where something had caught his foot and frowned. He couldn't see anything but maybe if he reached down and felt...

"Robin!" Starfire flew into the room and Robin jerked up quickly, feeling like he had done something wrong. Tera appeared in the doorway as well and watched the two. Robin didn't want to examine the floor with Tera there so instead he turned to Starfire.

"What do you need?" He asked impatiently.

"Cyborg and Beast Boy are back. They found nothing." Starfire replied sadly and Robin nodded, already having known they wouldn't find her. He had the feeling she was in the tower but where?

"Robin we must find Raven! On my planet we would already have a whole army of Gloflargs out searching for one of our lost people!" She exclaimed, taking the stance of a soilder. Robin sighed and nodded once more, not really paying attention to her. Tera wasn't going anywhere, he could see that, and he decided that he would just have to investigate later.

"Let's go talk to the others."

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, other than the titans going out to search for Raven a few more times. Tera has vanished again for about half an hour and then come back looking extremely happy. Robin didn't trust her at this point but the others didn't seem to notice anything. Beast Boy was still in an extremely bad mood and Robin caught him alone in the kitchen at one point and decided to talk to him.

"You okay Beast Boy?" He asked, never really one for talking friendly about things. He really wasn't one to talk a lot.

Beast Boy merely nodded, really unlike him, and turned away.

"Look, Beast Boy, I know that this must be fruster-" He stopped talking as Beast Boy suddenly swung around and actually glared at him, something he would normally never do.

"No Robin, it's not frusterating. You want to know what is frusterating? Having the girl that your in love with hate you and having to settle for another girl that keeps hurting you!" He exclaimed suddenly and then thrust his finger at Robin angrily. "At least you know that Starefire is in love with you! I've liked Raven forever now and she hates me! NOT TO MENTION SHE JUST UP AND LEFT! No this isn't frusterating! It's way past it." Beast Boy finished his outburst then looked slightly embaressed but still angry and walked off quickly. Robin just stared after him and wondered if his team was going to fall apart.

Raven sat in the room, eyes closed and shivering slightly. That evil bitch had come back once more, insultin gher and scaring her even more before pressing a button and causing the room to grow colder. Then she had left again. Raven had since found a way to dig her finger into the floor and create a small scratch. She'd been monitering the hours as best she could by marking lines. Sighing she opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

"Let me out."

(SOrry that this chapter sucked so bad guys but I had to PULL it out of me! I swear the chapters will get better!) 


	5. Chapter 5

(HEY GUYS! I hope you are enjoying this story cause I feel like I'm doing some really bad writing...*sighs upsetly* So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND tell me what you think! Love ya all!!!!! ENJOY!)

Chapter 5 - I'll never tell

For two days the titans searched and came up empty handed. Everyone was confused and the team began to realize they may never see Raven again. All but Robin believed that Raven had just up and left and Tera was becoming more powerful in the group. She talked to each member sepretly, and had sent Starfire into another fit of tears. Beast Boy was angry all the time now and steered clear of Robin completely. Cyborg seemed emotionless and Robin remembered that Raven was one of the few people that had really understood Cyborg. They had stopped looking in the wee hours of the morning on the second day and decided that they needed some sleep. Robin was going to sneak off and inspect Raven's room again but he hadn't been able to find a moment when Tera wasn't watching him.

Raven sat in the corner of the room now, shivering and rocking back and forth. It had been two days exactly since she had been taken, or at least exactly by her standerds (which was whatever felt like an hour). There were 48 pitiful scratches in the floor and Raven stared at them as if they were the only things holding her sanity together. Her stomach had growled misrebly through out the first 24 hours and then cramped up for two more and then finally just stopped giving her any response. She knew she was hungry but her body didn't seem to feel like it was necessary to tell her that. She was numbingly cold and deeply wanted something to drink.

"I'm going to die in here." She whispered to herself and suddenly heard Knowledge's voice fill her mind.

'It's actually quite likely. Try to stay warm Raven. Wrap your arms around your torso and tuck your head in.' She lectured gently and suddenly Happy's voice rang through.

'Orrrrr you could skip around and that would warm you up a bunch!' She exclaimed happily. Timid's voice came next.

'She's right though. Were going to die in here. Die die die.'

'Yay death!' Happy exclaimed, unable to comprehend. Knowledge rolled her eyes and went back to talking to Raven.

'Do whatever you can to stay alive.'

Robin kept looking for an open moment to get to Raven's room and couldn't find one. Finally, his frustration and stress level rising too much, he confronted Tera. Alone in the kitchen (the other titans were off looking) he turned to her and thrust his finger at her.

"I don't know what you've done with Raven but you don't have me fooled. We should have never let you back into the team and now I can't convince them of otherwise." He exclaimed in anger and Tera looked at him in a confused way.

"R-robin what are you talking about?" She asked, crating a fake stutter of surprise in her voice.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHERE RAVEN IS!" Robin shouted now, advancing towards her.

"I told you she ran off Robin!" Tera shouted back, acting fearful and doing a good job. Robin started to think he had made a mistake then quickly shook the thought from his mind. He suddenly grabbed her by the shirt and lifted her into the air.

"STOP ACTING LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW! TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" Robin nearly screamed at her and suddenly Tera grinned in a sly way.

"I'll never tell." She whispered and Robin roared in anger, getting ready to throw her down. Right at that moment the doors into the living room slid open and the green changling stood there.

"BEAST BOY HELP!" Tera screamed, thanking god for good luck. Beast Boy stared at the scene in confusion and annoyence.

"Put her down." He whispered, his voice a calm tremor in the room's tension. Robin lowered her slowly and as soon as Tera's feet hit the ground she gave a cry and ran to Beast Boy, acting like the poor damsel in distress.

"I don't know what happened...he just grabbed me and started screaming at me..." Tera whispered in a fearful voice, clinging to Beast Boy. Beast Boy simply kept glaring at Robin. Robin threw his hands up in total anger, muttered inaudible words under his breathe and stormed out of the room, heading straight for Raven's room.

Raven was still now, no longer rocking in place. The room had gotten even colder and she couldn't feel her feet or hands. Two more scratches were in the ground and Raven had barely had the energy to make those. She didn't eat much anyways and the sudden disappearence of food was doing her body a lot of bad. She felt like she was slowly wasting away and it was a sickening feeling. She tried to beg to get out though nobody was there to beg too. The only word that came out was...

"Please..." 


	6. Chapter 6

(Hey guys! I thought it was time that I updated this story so...yeah...I'm updating! I hope you like the next chapter of Rock Fall and Paper Flies! OH yeah! And PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE OH PLEASE REVIEW MAH BUDDIES! Oh yeah...until now Beast Boy hasn't come in much...but he will!)

Chapter 6 - Lost and Found

Beast Boy frowned as Tera told him what happened and anger filled his eyes in a sickening way. He shook his head quickly, his green hair whipping around, and stepped away from Tera. "I'll be right back." He said fiercely and Tera tilted her head.

"Where are you going?" She asked softly, still playing the part of the hurt little girl. She even stood with her hands clasped in front of her and her bright blonde hair in her face just a bit.

"To talk to Robin. I'll be right back." He said quietly, the anger seeping out of his voice so thickly it could almost be seen. Tera didn't know that Robin had gone to Raven's room so she nodded and smiled tightly.

"Okay..." She replied and Beast Boy nodded before turning and dashing down the hallway after Robin. His anger only grew as he ran and he prepared himself for a fight. Robin had NO RIGHT to touch his girl like that. Just because they were all in bad moods because Raven had decided to leave...

Beast Boy felt a pang in his heart as he thought about Raven. He had never cared much about her, she was someone on the team that happened to hate him. He didn't care about her at all. AT ALL. He told himself this over and over but he knew that his heart didn't feel it. He couldn't tell what his heart felt it was all so confusing.

"I've got the girl of my dreams. That's all that matters." He said to himself before turning into a cheetah to run faster.

* * *

Robin ran so fast that when he stopped in front of Raven's room he had to skid across the floor. Not bothering to knock he opened it quickly and rushed in.

"RAVEN! RAVEN!" He shouted, eyes wide as he looked for the spot that had tripped him up before. He heard thumps in the hallway behind him but didn't look back because it didn't matter. Tera was lying and he had to find Raven. Walking into the room he dropped onto his knees and began feeling the floor for anything. For some- THERE! Robin grinned in triumph as his hand brushed an upraised part of the floor. Whipping out his bird-a-rang he flipped it around once then dug it into the dark carpet below him. It made a thud and didn't reach through and Robin cried out in dismay. He raised his hand to try again and Beast Boy suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Robin!" He shouted, his voice angry and confused. "Get the hell out of Raven's room."

Robin whipped his head around to face Beast Boy and shook it. "You don't command me Beast Boy. I am the leader of this team and besides that your demented girlfriend has locked Raven in this room and only an idiot wouldn't see that!" He shouted angrily and frustratedly and silence hung in the air for a moment. Beast Boy seemed to be turning red with anger and suddenly he turned into a cobra, lunging at Robin. Robin's eyes widened and he almost didn't react but realized what was going on and jumped up at the last moment.

"BEAST BOY STOP IT!" He exclaimed in anger and landed on the ground, drawing out another bird-a-rang. "If you attack me again I'll be forced to defend myself..." His voice held command but that didn't matter to Beast Boy. Beast Boy lunged again, his fangs out and Robin cursed, dodging and rolling out of the way then throwing both bird-a-rangs at Beast Boy. They hit him head on but barely slowed him. Beast Boy changed into a cheetah again and roared, thudding towards Robin. Robin didn't dodge fast enough this time and suddenly found his leg caught in the large, green cat's teeth.

"BEAST BOY LET ME GO!" Robin screamed at him and Beast Boy glared, letting go, backing up, and turning human again.

"Why!? So you can go on insulting me and Tera?! So that you can go on trying to say that Tera kidnapped Raven and is keeping her in her own room!? SO THAT YOU CAN TRY AND PRETEND THAT RAVEN DIDN'T JUST LEAVE US!? OR LEAVE ME!?" He screamed at Robin, rage filling his eyes in a way like never before. Robin jetted up off the floor and grabbed Beast Boy's shirt in his fists, nearly ripping it as he pulled him into the air.

"Get this into your head Garfield! RAVEN'S DYING DOWN THERE! She didn't leave! I don't care if you sit here and try to deny and deny and deny what you feel for Raven! Just leave me out of it and let me find her!" Robin shouted at him and then in an act of total aggression threw him aside. Beast Boy flew into a wall and lay there a moment, gripping his arm.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD GET IT INTO YOUR HEAD THAT IF YOU DON'T STOP I'LL LEAVE THE TITANS!" Beast BOy suddenly screamed and turned into a bat, trying to launch at Robin again who was limping towards the raised surface. He suddenly stopped and landed on the ground. Robin turned to look at him and tilted his head.

"Are you going to attack me again?" He asked angrily and Beast Boy shrieked at him, a clear sign to be quiet. Robin nodded and waited for a minute. Two. Three. Suddenly Beast Boy turned back to normal.

"I heard something." He said and dropped to his knees, digging at the carpet. The room was already in tatters and now the carpet was being torn. Robin didn't even spare a moment to be triumphant and went down on his knees too, grabbing his extra pocket knife and digging it into the floor. They dug until Beast Boy suddenly came across a metal line. Lifting it quickly a panel suddenly raised from the floor and a burst of cold air greeted them. Beast Boy's eyes widened and he started to jump into the huge hole now in Raven's floor but Robin stopped him and went in first. Beast Boy looked angry for a moment but soon followed.

They both landed in a long hallway that was freezingly cold. Ice was caked on the side of the walls and they could see there breath. A large panel laid at the end of the hall and as soon as the boys saw it they ran to it and pried it open. Another cold burst of air greeted them and Beast Boy gasped.

"R-raven..."

(REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!)


End file.
